


AU Drabbles

by whisper_roar



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_roar/pseuds/whisper_roar
Summary: Jenson’s a god. Nico’s human. There’s something about Nico that keeps making Jenson go back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined the gods as sort of being like the Ancient Greek ones, and they all sit around in a palace on top of a mountain, or something like that.   
> FYI: Michael’s like Zeus, Jenson and Kimi are both sort of Dionysus, and Pastor is Hades.

“You’re not a guardian angel, Jenson.” Michael says, looking down at Jenson from his throne. “Stop pretending you are one.” And Jenson nods, and he can’t stop his brain wandering to the young man he keeps spotting as he goes about his daily tasks, as he wanders the streets of Monaco, making sure that the drinking continues, lives up to his role as the god of debauchery.   
But when the young man steps out, absently, not watching, in front of a car, Jenson can’t stop himself, stops the truck in a shorter space than its old, worn brakes should allow. The man gasps, stumbling backwards, glancing up and catching Jenson’s eye like he _knows_ , and Jenson disappears into the crowds, because he’s just broken the rules. He’s not supposed to change people’s lives, not supposed to change the course of their lives, yet he has.   
Michael is furious. Michael kicks him off their little council of gods, and banishes him for a while. Until he gets bored and Kimi becomes sober, then Jenson will be summoned again to provide the alcohol to placate the other god.   
Of course, all this does is leave him time to find the man he’d saved from Pastor’s clutches. It doesn’t take long, and then he uses his godly powers, and follows him around, leaving the man, Nico, he finds out, completely unaware. 

 

Nico is so beautifully fragile, Jenson muses, sat watching him sleep, watching his chest rise and fall, a steady rhythm that Jenson matches his own breathing to, not that he needs to breath, being a god and all that. So beautifully fragile, and Jenson never thought of how beautiful it would be, to watch red spread across that crisp, white shirt, to watch Nico’s face crumble in pain, to relax in relief when the paramedics arrived.   
He’s supposed to have taken Nico’s life, not to have saved it. But Nico had looked at him, straight at him, even though Jenson knows he can’t be seen by mortals, and Jenson couldn’t help it, reached out and saved him instead of taking him, and Nico had suddenly looked grateful, in that brief second before the pain of the car crash took over.   
But now he sleeps, and Jenson is all too aware of how delicate his skin is, how delicate those bones are, the muscles, the cells that make up Nico, how easily he could take him away from life, stop the beating of his heart, stop the rise and fall of his chest, stop the warm breath pouring from between his lips.   
But how could he? How could he damage something so fragile? How could he reach out and break something so delicate? He looks down at his hands, sees them, sees through them, his human body not quite so human as he always thinks it is. He wants it to be human though, wants to reach out and properly touch Nico, but he can’t.   
He keeps watch over him, though, watches him sleep, watches him live.


End file.
